New Room Mates
by justwankyglee
Summary: Brittany moves to New York for her dance academy. She has no place to stay. What happens when she meets a cute blonde cashier, name Sam, with kind eyes and a charming smile? And what will take place when he offers her to stay with him in his apartment with his friends Rachel and Santana? A cute romance story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Brittany Pierce stares at the bustling and busy city of New York in awe. She drops her bags with little ducks and cats on them off to the side, and just watches the cars and taxis pass by. She smiles and looks up at the tall buildings and one thought goes through the mind over and over again, "I finally made it!"

She takes her stuff and walks along the sidewalk, trying not to bump into the many people but fails. Even her talent at dancing which got her here, couldn't save her.

"Watch it, bitch!"

"Yo watch where you're going, blondie!"

Brittany whimpers and goes into a coffee shop nearby. She shuts the door and sighs in relief. She walks over to a table, rubbing her sore arms, and puts her ducky suitcases down on a chair.

She glances over to the barista, and blue meets blue. Brittany gasps softly as she gets lost in the man's eyes. She gets a little confused at first, but eventually looks away blushing. Brittany gets out her phone and pretends to text occasionally sneaking glances up at the cute cashier.

_C'mon Brittany you can do dis_, Brittany thinks. She musters up the courage to walk up to the cashier and dreamily say, "Your lips look pillow soft." But instead she walks up, stands up near the counter, and say silent. He looks at her slightly confused and says, "Would you like to order something?"

"I…I would like the Vanilla bean please," she stutters nervously.

"Coming right up!" he says.

He then looks down to see her holding the ducky suitcase and his eyebrows brow in confusion.

"Did you just move here?" he asks.

She looks at him startled, "uh yeah! I actually got accepted into Julliard for a dancing scholarship and I have no where to stay!"

"Julliard huh? That's pretty impressive. I actually go to NYU with my friend Santana, and my other friend Rachel goes to NYADA," he says proudly. "We actually live in the same apartment complex…It's really big and we have lots of space…We wouldn't mind having another room mate. I could ask my friends on their opinion on this," he adds carefully.

Brittany stares at him in shock and the slightest of smiles come to her lips.

"You…you'd do that for me?" she asks.

His cheeks flush a rosy pink.

"Uh...well yeah I'd love to help you out."

Brittany smiles wide and suddenly throws her arms around his neck and hugs him tightly while saying, "Thank you thank you thank you! How will I ever repay you?"

He winks and says slyly, "We'll just have to wait and see."

Brittany blushes and asks, "Can I have your number? Text me what your room mates say."

After switching phones and imputing their own numbers in the other's phones, Sam says, "Vanilla bean coming right up!"

**AU: This story is a romantic Bram story which gleeismyworld is going to help me with. This is just the introduction. Chapter one will be up whenever I'm done writing it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey this is the real chapter one. The last time I updated was the introduction. This is chapter one, also writing it with gleeismyworld, and from here, the story will really unfold. At the beginning, there's gonna be some Samchel friendship. There won't be any Samchel relationship don't worry. This is a Bram story remember that. Enjoy! #ripcorymonteith**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. If I did, Brittany would be naked at all times. Anywhore, enjoy!**

Chapter One (fo real now)

Sam gets his keys from his pocket and opens the front door to the apartment. The first thing that he sees is Rachel and Santana sitting on the couch crying with tissues laying around them. He walks up to them and asks worriedly, "Guys whats wrong?

"_Oh Jack! Don't leave me!_" A voice says from the TV.

He turns back to them with a little smile on his face, saying, "Really guys?" The girls nod with tears overflowing their eyes and shooing him away. He chuckles while shaking his head, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. Sam then walks to his room, takes off all his clothes, and tries to find his pajamas. He yells out, "Rachel?! Where are my pajamas?!" Sam and Santana aren't that great with clothes, so Rachel has to do most of it. She also has to do the cooking. And the cleaning. Which isn't so great on her part, but whatever she likes to think she is practicing a role. That role being Consuela from Family Guy. She even asks Santana to teach her Spanish, where Santana in turn shoots her down like a bird during hunting season.

Sam is shaken out of his thoughts when he hears Rachel's footsteps coming toward his room. Sam's heart begins to race as he realizes he the only thing that he's wearing are his boxers. He yells quickly, "RACHEL DON'T COME IN-" but its too late. Rachel walks in with a confused expression on her face that quickly turns into shocked. She stutters, "S-sorry Sam." Her eyes quickly glance down to his abs, as she is incapable of keeping her eyes away. He blushes deeply while quickly clearing his throat and says, "I just wanted to know where my pajamas are."

Now Rachel is the one blushing. She quickly looks away to the wall, not wanting to make eye contact with Sam.

"Uh well, I kinda had a guy over, and he didn't have anything to sleep in."

Sam looks at her in disbelief. "Really, Rachel? Really? You invited a random guy from the club and let him use my pajamas. He could have STD's! That's gross!"

"Wow, Sam. How considerate. You're worrying more about your pajamas than my own body."

"Oh. Well, are you saying that you're having sex again?"

'Well why the fuck else would he be naked Sam?"

"Uh well I don't know, maybe there was a coffee stain or something."

"Oh honey. There were stains on his pants, but it was definitely not coffee," she smirks at him.

Yet again Sam is blushing. Rachel rolls her eyes and turns around.

"You can use some of my pajamas, but they're gonna be pretty tight!" Rachel calls over her shoulder.

"Whatever. Just give them to me."

Rachel goes into her room and gets the biggest pajamas she has, which are a large shirt and booty shorts, which are pink with gold stars all over. She giggles and walks back to Sam's room. She extends her arm out, thinking he would take the clothes right away, but instead he groans and gives her a look of disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? Are you fricken kidding me?" Sam says.

She looks at him like, "what?" while trying to stifle a laugh. He rolls his eyes and roughly rips out the pajamas out of his hand. He then goes to the bathroom to get changed. A minute later he comes out, looking down with embarrassment written all over his face. Rachel then looks at him and almost has a heart attack, doubling over wheezing and crying, laughing so hard.

Santana then pauses the video of the busty Asian brunette she was watching on her phone and goes to Sam's room, to find out what all the ruckus is about. She opens the door and walks in with a bitchy look on her face.

"What the fu-" she glances over at Sam, stops mid-sentence, and then burst out laughing. She quickly takes out her phone and snaps a picture of him when he isn't looking. Rachel's shirt was tight on him, only reaching his belly button. The booty shorts barely covered half his ass cheeks and the front part of his hoohoo.

Santana wipes away her tears away and chokes out, "Why in the hell are you wearing that?"

Rachel takes a deep breath before saying, "Twerk for us Trouty!"

"I gots some dollar bills!" Santana adds before the girls shriek and start laughing again.

"Just shut up the both of you!" Sam says laughing and throws the nearest pillow at them. He then sits down and says seriously, "I have something serious to ask you, so can you guys sit down and _shut the fuck up?_"

Rachel and Santana glance at each other before hesitantly sitting down.

"Do you have STD's?" Santana asks.

Rachel looks at Santana before saying, "I always thought it would be HIV's."

"No! Just let me talk," Sam whines.

"Are you sure you don't have any kind of slut disease?" Santana prods.

"Positive," Sam replies.

Santana and Rachel look at each other before bursting out laughing again.

"Ugh! Just shut the hell up," Sam nearly yells.

He then sighs and musters up the courage to say, "I was working at the coffee shop today and met this customer who had suitcases in her hand. I asked her if she moved here and she said yes."

Santana and Rachel look at each other before Rachel asks, "Where is this going, Sam?"

Sam sighs and says, "Well I might have or might have not told her she could move in."

Santana looks at him and raises an eyebrow. "Is she hot?"

Sam gives a shy nod as Santana's smirk grows.

Rachel shrieks, "How do you know she's not a serial killer? How do you know she hasn't raped anyone?!"

Santana smirks evilly before saying, "It's not rape if you like it."

Sam shakes his head at Santana and says, "She doesn't look like the type of girl to do all that. She looks really sweet. And cute. Heck, she had ducky suitcases with kittens."

Santana's jaw drops as Rachel looks at him skeptically. After a few seconds, Rachel sighs and looks at Santana, "You know, this isn't such a bad idea. With four people paying rent, it's less money that we have to pay."

Santana shrugs and says, "Hey I was won over the second Sam said she was hot. And hey, less money that I have to pay? More busty Asian brunette videos I can buy!"

Sam and Rachel's eyes widen.

Santana covers her mouth in faux shock. "Oops! Was I not supposed to say that?"

Rachel screams, "SO THAT'S WHY YOU HAVEN'T BEEN PAYING RENT! You're spending all the money you get from cage dancing on porn!"

Santana shrugs. "Well gee, I'm sorry. Your very presence in this apartment turns me and any girl I try to bring over off, so busty Asian brunettes are going to have to do."

Rachel fumes before she tackles Santana and the two wrestle on the bed.

Sam sighs and breaks them apart. "Guys! Is that a yes?"

They nod. Rachel asks, "Wait. What's her name?"

Sam smiles cheekily at the memory of the blonde and says, "Brittany."


End file.
